User blog:Crash815/Chapter 6 - Digi-Armor Energize
Previous Chapter: A Ringing Threat | Next Chapter: Rescue Mission “Amazing, five ultimate Digimon… and I’m still not scared,” Gaiomon chuckled. “Try this: De-Digivolve power!” He zapped the five Digimon and all five transformed into their rookie forms. “Time to finish you off!” He prepared his sword. “Royal Meister!” someone shouted. Suddenly, Gaiomon’s swords were hit away by something. “Who did that?” Gaiomon growled. “It’s been a while,” someone said to Gaiomon. TigerVespamon appeared. “You again!” Gaiomon growled. “You are no match for me!” “I beg to differ,” TigerVespamon said. “While I haven’t defeated you yet, you haven’t defeated me.” Gaiomon growled. Then he looked at the Digi-Destined. “You won’t be killed yet. You can thank TigerVespamon for that.” Then Gaiomon disappeared. Then TigerVespamon disappeared. “That was weird,” Kate said. Suddenly, a swarm of dark spirals came towards them. They grabbed Patamon, Veemon, Salamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. “Um, guys?” Spencer said, looking at Neemon, Renamon, and Gazimon. “There isn’t anything we can do to help,” Renamon said. “Not right now.” “Oh no,” Kate gasped. “They’re digivolving!” <> Veemon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon Hawkmon matrix digivolve to… Silphymon Armadillomon matrix digivolve to… Shakkoumon Salamon matrix digivolve to… Angewomon Patamon matrix digivolve to… MagnaAngemon “Run!” Spencer said. The group of five humans and three Digimon began to run. They ran until they found a cave to hide in. “That was close,” Libby sighed. “Hey look,” Jack said. He pointed to the back of the cave. There were two weird, egg-shaped things. One of them had the crest of friendship on it. The other had the crest of light on it. “Digi-Eggs,” Spencer said. “We don’t have D-3s though.” “You’ve gotta try to pick it up,” Jack insisted. “You and Libby must be the owners of them.” “Okay, I guess,” Libby said. She and Spencer walked up to the Digi-Eggs. They each only touched the Digi-Egg when their Digivices began to glow. When they stopped glowing they looked different; they were slightly egg-shaped. Spencer’s was blue and green. Libby’s was pink and purple. “They look like D-3s,” Spencer commented. “Except the odd color scheme.” They went back to the Digi-Eggs. Spencer and Libby each lifted the Digi-egg up with ease. Suddenly, Gazimon and Renamon began to glow. Then a blue beam of light connected Spencer’s Digivice and Renamon. A pink beam of light connected Libby’s Digivice and Gazimon. “That was weird,” Libby stated. “Should we try to activate the eggs?” “Definitely,” Spencer nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Spencer and Libby said. <> Renamon armor digivolve to… Rinkmon the Tornado of Friendship Gazimon armor digivolve to… Gargoylemon the Messenger of Light Renamon turned into a humanoid Digimon that was blue and white. She also wore a cape. Gazimon turned into a white gargoyle-like creature. The Digi-destined, the two armor-Digimon, and Neemon, left the cave and the armor Digimon went for Paildramon and Angewomon. “Freezing Wing!” Gargoylemon said. Then he flapped his wings really fast and froze the dark spiral on Angewomon. “Spinning Cutter!” Rinkmon shouted. Blue energy beams flew from her wrists and they hit Paildramon in the arm, where the dark spiral was. The spirals weren’t destroyed though. “Quad Speed Stream!” She spun around super fast and flew at Paildramon’s dark spiral over and over until it was destroyed. Once he was free, Paildramon turned into Veemon. Then Rinkmon turned back into Renamon, who turned into a ball of blue light and went into Spencer’s Digivice. Then a D-Terminal appeared in Spencer’s pocket. “Ready, Veemon?” Spencer asked. “Ready!” he replied. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Spencer shouted. <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship Veemon turned into a four-legged, dinosaur-like monster. “Hop on,” Raidramon said. Spencer climbed onto his back. “Thunder Blast!” A bolt of lightning hit Angewomon. “Now’s your chance!” Libby shouted. “Freezing Wing!” Gargoylemon roared. He flapped his wings hard and hit the dark spiral, destroying it. Once it was off, Angewomon turned into Gatomon and Gargoylemon turned into Gazimon. Gazimon was put in Libby’s Digivice. “Let’s go home,” Spencer said. “What about the other three Digimon?” Jack asked. “I’m sorry but we can’t do anything for them right now,” Spencer said. “The Digimon we do have are tired and they need a rest.” “We can’t get back home right now anyway!” Kate reminded him. “Grademon said that the gate is broken.” “He probably just meant closed,” Spencer supposed. “Mystimon really wanted to keep us here so that he could steal the crests. So, it would make sense that he would seal the gateway for us to get home.” “But the gate is still closed then,” Tyler reminded him. “Look, if these new Digivices are anything like the D-3s, which, so far, they seem to be, then they can open the portal too,” Spencer explained. The three still didn’t look convinced. “Look, tomorrow is Saturday. We’ll spend all of tomorrow looking for your Digimon. I promise.” “It’ll take more than one day, I’m sure,” Jack growled. They made their way to a gate. Spencer pointed his Digivice at it and the gate opened. “Ready guys?” he asked. The group nodded, though Jack was still angry. They pointed their Digivices at the monitor and were sucked in. They each came out of the computer they’d come in from. “What time is it?” Tyler asked. Spencer looked at the clock. “It’s only a minute from when we left.” “Thank goodness,” Tyler sighed. “Will you please get off of me?” Demiveemon screamed. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts